1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a screen of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a screen of a mobile terminal that displays multiple applications and a screen for execution.
2. Description of the Related Art
A market for mobile terminals has been rapidly growing due to various innovations in designs, as well as applications stimulating purchase. In particular, unlike an existing mobile phone using only given functions, a smart phone may download and install various applications from on-line markets. Such a mobile terminal may provide a multi-tasking simultaneously performing various tasks. For example, a user may perform web surfing while listening to the music, and receive a reception guide including metadata about a program while watching a movie.
Accordingly, the mobile terminal requires an interface technology such that a user may rapid approach a corresponding application of a desired task. In order to provide such an interface technology, the mobile terminal generally includes a touch screen. Further, the mobile terminal divides a display region into a main region and a sub region. One executed application execution screen is disposed on the main region. Icons of other executed applications and icons of favorite applications of a user are disposed at the sub region to increase accessibility with respect to applications.
However, the interface technology merely provides accessibility but does not present a method that allows a user to view a plurality of application execution screens in a substantially simultaneously manner.